Krypto the Superdog
Krypto the Superdog is a American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, based on the DC Comics character Krypto. The show premiered on Cartoon Network on March 25, 2005, and aired on Kids' WB in September 2006. but Krypto the Superdog is aired on Toon Disney in July 17, 2006 to February 13, 2009. It would usually air after the Tickle-U block. A comic book series (based on the TV show) was published by DC Comics under the Johnny DC imprint, which lasted 6 issues, from 2005 to 2006. The show was designed primarily for young children. However, as a result of being aired (and cancelled) in the mid-2000s, it has made an imprint on the older child demographic as of 2012. The show was produced in a manner reminiscent of the Hanna-Barbera shows of the 1960s to the 1980s, from the sound effects down to the animation style (veteran Hanna-Barbera designer Iwao Takamoto served as a creative consultant). The series is rated TV-Y. The show was close captioned by the National Captioning Institute like many of Warner Bros. Animation's shows at the time. The series aired on Boomerang from February 5, 2007 until December 31, 2013. Plot As the planet Krypton is about to be destroyed, Superman's father Jor-El makes a ship and puts a white puppy named Krypto into it for a test flight to see if it is safe enough for interstellar travel. While aboard the ship, Krypto accidentally destroys several wires and causes the ship to put him into a deep sleep while it heads on to Earth. Upon landing on Earth, Krypto is a fully grown dog, possessed of superpowers similar to those of Superman's (since all Kryptonian life-forms gain superpowers from exposure to a yellow sun, such as Earth's sun). Later, Krypto is adopted by Kevin Whitney, a 9-year-old boy, with whom Superman arranges for him to stay (as Superman himself is often too busy saving the world to take care of him). Krypto poses as an ordinary dog while living with Kevin's family, but adopts the secret identity of Superdog for his superheroic deeds; Kevin is aware of Krypto's dual identity, but the rest of Kevin's family is not. (Excluding Kevin's spoiled cousin Bailey, however accidental). In the series, the various animals, including Krypto, all are capable of speaking to each other, but not to humans, except for Kevin (who is able to communicate with Krypto and the other animals thanks to a universal translator Kevin wears, known as an intergalactic communicator). Characters * Krypto the Superdog (voiced by Samuel Vincent): is the main protagonist of the show, formrly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. Krypto came to Earth in a rocket when it malfunctioned. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings. * Strecky the Supercat (voiced by Brain Crumming): An orange somali cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family. In episode 6, "The Streaky Story", Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off him and accidentally hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's. But his superpowers are weaker than Krypto's, presumably due to them being the result of copying. Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. Streaky belongs to a girl named Andrea. Unlike Krypto, Streaky is less serious about his superhero activities, and sometimes needs prodding to perform heroic deeds, but usually is dependable. He also has a nephew named Squeaky who is the leader of the Supercat Fan Club. Streaky often refers to Krypto as "K-Dog". * Kevin Whitney (voiced by Alberto Ghisi): Kevin is the 9-year-old young boy who Krypto lives with in the series, with Superman's permission. Kevin enjoys Krypto's company greatly, and is able to communicate with him and the other animals in the series thanks to a universal translator device. Kevin has a bratty cousin named Bailey who finds out Krypto's secret, but fortunately he's such a notorious liar that no adult believes him. Kevin also has a two-year-old sister named Melanie who refers to Krypto as "Kippo". * Ace the Bathound (vocied by Scott McNeil): Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a German sheperd. Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility bet); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and collar similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality. However, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. Ace's nemeses are Catwoman's pet cat, Isis, the Joker's two pet hyenas Bud and Lou and Penguin's three pet trained birds. * Andrea Sussman (voiced by Tabitha St. German): Kevin's next door neighbor, and the owner of Streaky. Andrea enjoys making Streaky play dress-up, but was unaware of his (or Krypto's) superheroic identity until later in the series, when she accidentally stumbles upon Krypto's spaceship. In Iguanikah, it is revealed that Andrea is Jewish. She loves to play and dress up Streaky, and she treats him like a baby. Andrea treating Streaky like a baby is similar to the Tom and Jerry cartoon Baby Puss. * The Dog Star Patrol: A superpowered group of canines who each possess a unique superpower, and fight crime across the galaxy. Krypto joined the Dog Stars by helping the group out on a mission. Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat helped them out on different occasions. The group is based on DC Comics' Space Canine and Legion of Super-Heroes. Curiously, they are never seen altogether as one or two members are always absent in most episodes featuring the Dog Star Patrol, apart from "Bathound Meets The Dog Stars" and "Circus Of The Dog Stars". The members of the Dog Star Patrol include: * Brainy Barker (voiced by Ellen Kennedy): a purple saluki, she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses telepathic/telekinctic powers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitate objects. She has a crush on Krypto the Superdog. * Mammoth Mutt (voiced by Kelly Sheridam): a pink chihuahua with the ability to inflate her body to an enormous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body. * Bulldog (voiced by Michael Dobson): a lavender bulldog with a sterero British accent and two big, bull-like horns that can be used for attacking foes and breaking objects. * Paw Pooch (voiced by Dale Wilson): a yellow and brown basset hound with eight legs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. His legs can grow as seen in "Puss In Space Boots". * Tail Terrier (voiced by Peter Kelamis): a green Scottish terrier with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. He also has a stereotype Texas accent. * Tusky Husky (voiced by Terry Klassen): a sky blue Siberian Husky with a stereotype French-Canadian accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. His tooth is also claimed by Mechanikat to be the hardest substance in the universe. He is also the tallest member of the Dog Star Patrol. * Hotdog (voiced by Trevor Devall): A red Dachshund with the ability to generate tremendous heat from his body and breathe fire. He also has a short temper tantrum, and started to control his anger in "Bones Of Contention". * Drooly (voiced by Ty Olsson): an old English Sheepdog who can use his drool as a weapon in various ways, such as grabbing objects, creating bubbles, and use them as projectiles. Appeared only in "The New Recruit" and was made a reserve member after defeating Mechanikat's forces. * Superman (voiced by Michael Dangerfield): the main of superhero of Metropolis and Krypto's original owner. He was only seen in "Krypto's Scrypto" Pt. 2. He allows Kevin to watch over Krypto since he gets called away on missions. * Stretch-O-Mutt (voiced by Lee Tockar): Buddy, a guard dog at S.T.A.R. Labs, accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals and developed shape-changing powers similar to Plastic Man. Sometimes he can be too silly for his own good. * Thundermutt: An egotistical, world famous canine actor who plays a heroic canine in the movies. He is a German Shepherd who was somewhat jealous of Krypto when he "stole" the limelight at one of his movie premiers, ("Thundermutt II: Scratch And Sniff"). But though cowardly, mostly good at heart. Thundermutt's personality is similar to Blitz from Road Rovers. He appears in the episodes "Top Dog" and "K-9 Crusader". The movies he has appeared in, that are mentioned in the show, are Thundermutt II: Scratch And Sniff, Invasion Of The Alien Cats, K-9 Crusader and Harry Rottweiler And The Doghouse Of Doom (A parody of Indiana Jones). * Jimmy the Rat: A rat who often serves as an informant for Krypto and Ace. * Robbie the Bird Wonder (voiced by David Paul Grove): Robbie is a robin who was saved after he witnessed an encounter between Ace and The Joker's hyenas. After that, he decides to be Ace's sidekick, much to Ace's dismay. Robbie was based on Robin. Like Bat Hound he has gadgets like the glider, birdarang, and egg bombs and he also came back to Gotham to be partners with Bat Hound. * The Supercat Fan Club: Led by Streaky's nephew, Squeaky, they are a group of fans of Supercat. They occasionally help Supercat stop crime around Metropolis even though they don't have powers. * Melanie Whitney (voiced by Tabitha St. German): Kevin's 2-year-old baby sister. She knows that Krypto ("Kippo" as she puts it) is Superdog, but being a baby, her parents don't take her seriously. * Smokey: A Dalmatian who appears in "Old Dog, New Tricks". He believes that the firemen are going to replace him with a new puppy. So Streaky paints spots on Krypto to prove that Smokey's still up to the job. Though at the end of the episode, he is still in the Fire Service working with Blaze. * Blaze: The Dalmatian puppy in "Old Dog, New Tricks". Streaky thought Blaze was intended to be Smokey's replacement. * Mechanikat (voiced by Mark Oilver): The main antagonist of the series, he could be based on Brainiac or Metallo. Mechanikat is a Cyborg Feline, who constantly plots to conquer earth. He usually keeps a bit of kryptonite on hand to use Krypto, or to power up his machines with so they can affect Krypto. He is also a member of the Villains Club. Despite being the main antagonist, he rarely takes matters into his own paws and fight Krypto on his own, normally using machines or other villains to face him. * Snooky Wookums (voiced by Nicole Bouma): Mechanikat's sidekick and secret agent, Snooky is an evil masterplan pastel blue kitten who uses his cuteness and smarts to cause all sorts of trouble for Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol. He later became part of the Supercat Fan Club. Snooky is Mechanikat's most trained agent. Snooky is a male character, although he is voiced by a female, Nicole Bouma * Delilah (voiced by Kathleen Barr): Another feline agent of Mechanikat. Delilah's outfit changes in season two, adding on purple-colored plates of armor in various areas on her body. She is also in charge of weapons and helped make the Katbots and she also knows 9 different types of kung fu. * Ignatius (voiced by Scott McNeil): the pet green iguana of Superman's archenemy, Lex Luthor. Like Luthor, Ignatius is very intelligent, vain, and is morally ambivalent about making others suffer for personal gain; however, he is effete, selfish, and tends to behave in a much less dignified manner than Luthor. He is also more prone to engaging in frivolous (and dangerous) personal whims, such as employing a growth ray to enlarge a bug for his supper, or using a wind tunnel to harvest one of Krypto's hairs as part of a scheme to grow himself a lovely fur coat. Notable is that on occasion he shows basic morals and honor. * Bud and Lou: A pair of spotted hyenas who serve the Joker. some confused about which is bud (voiced by Peter Kelamis) and which is Lou can be found, considering that both look almost exactly the same other than their collars. Bud wears a purple collar, and Lou wears a green collar. Their names are a reference to comedians Abbott and Costello. They are animated here with Blood-red coats, a nod to Harley Quinn, rather than the tan ones from Batman: The Animated Series. * Isis (voiced by Kathleen Barr): A female cat who works with Catwoman. Isis, Isis, like her mistress, is seductive, and also a master thief. In Batman: The Animated Series she was a black or dark gery cat - possibly a Russian blue; here she is a siamese. * The Bad News Birds: Three trained birds who work with the Penguin (who, like the Joker and Catwoman, never actually appears in the show) and are usually up to some elaborate caper. They are Artie the Puffin, Griff the Vulture (voiced by Matt Hill) and Waddles the Penguin (voiced by Terry Klassen). * Dogwood (voiced by Louis Chirillo): A half-dog, half-plant hybrid who can turn any plant or tree into living beings. Although his powers are reminiscent of Poison Ive's, he doesn't seem to be associated with her, though he did fight Ace the Bat Hound as well. He bears a striking resemblance to another cartoon canine, Muttley. * Mertin the Magnificent (voiced by Scott McNeil): A magician's rabbit that carries around a magic wand he stole from his master. Mertin is a master of magic himself. His only real intentions are stealing carrots, but he can hold his own against Krypto and Ace if confronted by them. His name is clearly a nod towards the famous wizard, Merlin He is somewhat based on Mumbo. * Superflea (voiced by Scott McNeil): A Kryptonian flea who stowed away on Krypto's ship. Like all Kryptonian creatures it gained a multitude of powers under Earth's yellow sun. The Superflea is invincible and gets stronger by feeding off dogs like Krypto. * The Junkyard Dogs: A group of never-do-well strays led by Muttsy, a street-wise (but greedy) mutt. One member, Beazle, looks similar to Precious Pupp, but with a mangy butt. At best small-time hoods, they do periodically menace the heroes, and once took advantage of Krypto when he lost his memory due to red kryptonite exposure. * Krypto's Tail: Once, when Krypto was exposed to Red Kryptonite, his tail became sentient and was separated from him and caused havoc. * Bailey Whitney: Kevin's bratty cousin. He too discovered Krypto's secret and has unsuccessfully tried to reveal it. * Blackbird and the Pi-rats: A thorn on Stretch-O-Mutt's side. Respectively, they are cracker and cheese thieves. Blackbeak is a parrot, while the others are rats. He wears a kryptonite necklace that makes Krypto and Streaky weak and hates cats. He serves as the captain of the Pi-rats; The Rats, in contrast, are his pirate crew, who can steal cheese without anyone seeing. * Barrump Barrump: A sinister space monkey who pulls pranks all around the galaxy. In one episode, he steals a device that freezes time so that he can pull pranks on everyone on Earth. He is known as the "Primate Prankster", and is one of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. * Lex Luthor (voiced by Brain Dobson): An evil genius and the owner of Ignatius, who is very intelligent and uses technology to take over the city. He is Superman's arch nemesis that is always causing chaos and has his own company named "Lex Corp.", where he makes his own top secret gadgets. Voice Cast * Sam Vincent - Krypto * Nicole Bouma - Snooky Wookums * Trevor Devall - Hotdog * Michael Dobson - Bulldog * Brain Drumming - Strecky the Supercat, Kevin's Dad * Alberto Ghisi - Kevin Whitney * David Paul Grove - Robbie the Robin * Peter Kelamis - Tail Terrier * Ellen Kennedy - Brainy Barker * Terry Klassen - Tusky Husky, Waddles the Penguin * Scott McNeil - Ace the Bathound, Ignatius, Mertin the Magificent, Superflea * Mark Oliver - Mechanikat * Nicole Oliver - Kevin's Mom * Kelly Sheridam - Mammoth Mutt * Tabitha St. German - Andrea Sussman, Melanie Whitney * Dale Wilson - Paw Pooch * Lee Tockar - Stretch-o-Mutt * Michael Dangerfield - Superman * Brain Dobson - Lex Luthor Additional Voices * Mark Acheson * Kathleen Barr * Noel Callahan * Louis Chirillo * Phil Hayes * Mark Hildreth * Matt Hill * Pam Hyatt * Janyse Jaud * Danny McKinnon * Colin Murdock * Ty Olsson * Russel Roberts * Alvin Sanders * Reese Thompson * French Tickner * David "Squatch" Ward * Cathy Weseluck Episodes Season 1 (2005) # Krypto's Scrypto Parts 1 & 2 # Super Flea/A Bug's Strife # Meet the Dog Stars/The Streaky Story # Diaper Madness/Feline Fatale # Dog-Gone Kevin/The Dark Hound Strikes! # My Pet Boy/Dem Bones # Bat Hound for a Day/Dogbot # Old Dogs, New Tricks/Talk to the Animals # My Uncle The Superhero/Top Dog # Puss Boots in Space/Teeny Tiny Trouble # Dogbot to the Rescue/Bad Bailey # Bat Hound's Bad Luck/Circus of the Dog Stars # The Living End/The Dog Days of Winter # Bad Hair Day/The Cat and the Bat # Melanie's Monkey/Funny Business # Now You See Him.../Bones of Contention # Superdog? Who's Superdog?/The Good Life # Streaky's Supercat Tale/The New Recruit # Up, Up, And Away/Dinosaur Time # Puppy Problem/Switching Sides # Leaf of Absence/Big Sister # Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars/A Dog's Life # Stray for a Day/Ruffled Feathers # Bat Hound and the Robin/Furry Fish # Tusky's Tooth/When Penguins Fly # Storybook Hoilday Parts 1 & 2 Season 2 (2006) # Kids in Capes/Attack of the Virtual Vegetables # Mechani-Bot/Stretch-O-Mutt to the Rescure # Growing Pains/K-9 Krusader # Andrea Finds Out/Magic Mutts # Reptile Round-Up/Streaky's Field Trip # Pied Pussycat Piper/Solar Specs # Too Many Cooks/Join The Club # Bailey's Back/Streaky's Inner Struggle # Face Time/Catopia # The Parrot and the Pirates/Robbie's Returns # Revolt of the Beavers/Invasion From the Planet Peanut # Mechanikalamity/Barrump Barrump # Iguanukkah Parts 1 & 2 Gallery Category:Kids' WB Category:Toon Disney Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Noggin Category:Boomerang Preschoolers Block Category:Cartoonito UK